


You, You, and Me Makes Three

by Chrmdpoet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexaven - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Love, Multi, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrmdpoet/pseuds/Chrmdpoet
Summary: A collection of my Clexaven (Clarke x Lexa x Raven) prompt fills and ficlets from Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Upon request, I decided to post a collection of my Clexaven ficlets from tumblr. I will update regularly until they are all posted, and any new prompts I fill for this ship will be posted here as well. I hope you all enjoy! XO-Chrmdpoet

**PROMPT: Raven and Clarke have a conversation about Lexa and Clarke.**

* * *

“Did you talk to Lexa?” Raven asks, leaning on the cart while Clarke absentmindedly rubs her back and glances back and forth between their grocery list and the shelved items.

Clarke smirks, looking over at her. “Why don’t you talk to her about it yourself?”

Huffing, Raven swings her hip out enough to bump Clarke’s thigh. “Because you two are the serious talkers of the relationship,” she says. “I don’t do serious.”

“I don’t think a conversation about dildos has to be overly serious, Raven,” Clarke counters with a snort.

“A conversation with _Lexa_ about dildos absolutely _does_ have to be serious, and you know it.” Raven laughs and bumps Clarke again before leaning back down on their cart and swinging around to the next aisle. “All conversations with Lexa somehow end up being serious. She turned my innocent comment about _House of Cards_ into an hour-long political debate.”

“That was a good debate,” Clarke says, “and she was so happy that you eventually agreed with her that she ate you out for thirty minutes and refused to let me do anything but watch.”

“That’s what you get for being on the wrong side of the debate, babe.” Raven laughs, and Clarke rolls her eyes before throwing a package of coffee filters at her head. It bounces off and into the cart.

“Anyway,” Raven says, “my point is that you do better with talking to her about relationship things and all that ‘taking-it-to-the-next-level’ crap. You just get her better than I do. Like, you know how to communicate with her in a way that I don’t. I mean, I love her, but I connect with her differently than you do. Am I making any sense?”

“Of course,” Clarke tells her with a nod, reaching to grab a box of cereal from the shelf before dropping it into the cart. “We all connect with each other differently. That’s part of what makes our relationship so great. I get that, and so does Lexa.”

“Do you think I’ll ever connect with her the way you do?” Raven asks, her voice slightly edged with disappointment.

Clarke stops walking and pulls Raven to a stop as well. Taking a step closer in the aisle, she lowers her voice to a quiet murmur and says, “Lexa loves you, and just because you two connect differently than she and I connect doesn’t mean your connection with her is any less meaningful than mine. You two understand each other in a way that I don’t and probably never will–you both have that mechanical, methodical way of doing things and understanding things. That has never been a strong suit of mine, but it works for you and it works for you two together. You love each other and you get each other in your own special way, and that’s what matters, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Raven says after a moment, a small smile pulling at her lips.

Clarke kisses it to make it grow and then deepens the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip until Raven pokes her side.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Clarke.”

“Who says I can’t finish it?” Clarke challenges, smirking.

“Me,” Raven tells her, “because we’re in the middle of a damned grocery store, and as appealing as your hand down my pants sounds to me right now, I’d rather not show off your skills to the grandma who happens to be standing fifteen feet behind us and give her a heart attack in the cereal aisle.”

Clarke lets out a loud bark of laughter and loops her arm through Raven’s, pulling her forward and around to the paper products. “Come on. We need tampons.”

“Who are you getting tampons for? We still have like another week and a half before we start.”

“Lexa,” Clarke says. “She got out of sync with us while she was on vacation with Anya, so now she’s a week early. She will probably line up again after a few months, though.” 

“Ugh,” Raven groans. “I’m going to have sympathy cramps all week.”

“Well, I never get sympathy cramps, so I’ll sleep in the middle until her cycle finishes. Besides, the farther you two are from each other, the better, because you know she’s volatile when she’s on her period, and volatile people make _you_ volatile, and that’s too much volatility for me to have to deal with in my own damned house all week, so yeah. That solves that.”

“You’re so sexy when you’re solving problems and telling me where to sleep.”

“I know.”

“So, maybe you should solve my problem then and talk to Lexa for me.”

“I did.”

“You did?”

“Yes,” Clarke says, sighing. “I still think you should try to talk to her about these things every once in a while, but yes, I asked her.”

“And?” Raven presses. “What did she say?”

“She said she would be more than happy to, and I quote …” She clears her throat before putting on her best impression of Lexa, “ …‘fuck Raven senseless with a strap-on. Does she have a size in mind? When shall we go shopping? Does Thursday work?’” 

Raven snorts so hard she chokes, and Clarke grins until her cheeks hurt.

“I know,” Clarke says. “That’s probably my favorite thing she’s ever said other than that time she got drunk and had that really serious conversation with our goldfish.”

Laughing, Raven stands to wrap her arm around Clarke’s shoulders and presses a smacking kiss to her cheek. “I love us,” she mutters, and Clarke reaches up to squeeze her hand.

“I love us, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**PROMPT: A conversation between Lexa and Raven about Clarke.**

* * *

Groaning, Raven finally gives in to the heat and light pressing against her eyelids and blinks them open. She glances to the clock on the bedside table. 7 AM and the curtains are wide open–that’s all the information she needs to know that Lexa was the first up this morning.

Raven pushes up into a sitting position, rubs the sleep from her eyes, and crawls out of the large bed to head toward the bathroom. She is still wearing Clarke’s over-sized sweatshirt, because it is her favorite piece of clothing in the entirety of their closet, and her tiger-striped panties. Stopping briefly at the dresser, she pulls on a pair of Lexa’s tube socks, because the wood floor is a frigid bitch, and she hates having cold feet.

After a brief stop in the bathroom, she makes her way into the kitchen, following the glorious scent of bacon, and Raven can’t help but smile at the sight that greets her. Leaning against a cabinet, her toothbrush poised between her teeth and her lips foamed up with toothpaste, she watches as Lexa stands in front of the stove, already fully clothed and cooking breakfast.

Lexa bops her head in time with the soft music spilling from the Bose Bluetooth speaker on the counter and subtly works her hips back and forth. She’s never been one to cut loose and dance like no one is watching, even when no one _is_ watching, but just that slight, subtle bit of movement is enough to cause a stir in Raven’s belly.

Raven quietly skirts around the counter and spits her toothpaste in the sink, leaving her brush on the counter, before sneaking up behind Lexa. She slips her hands over Lexa’s bony hips as she presses the front of her body to Lexa’s back and ass. Feeling Lexa jolt at the surprise touch, Raven lets out a raspy, sleepy laugh and kisses her girlfriend’s shoulder blades through her shirt. She then works her hips against Lexa’s, rocking them back and forth in time with the music.

Lexa allows it for a moment before turning in Raven’s arms, one brow arched and a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth. “Since when are you in a good mood this early in the morning?”

“Since you’re dancing and making me bacon,” Raven replies, toothpaste still smudged around the corners of her mouth.

Rolling her eyes, Lexa reaches out with her thumb and wipes away the paste. “I wasn’t dancing, and who says this bacon is for you?”

“You were totally dancing,” Raven says. “It was glorious.” She leans forward to press a kiss to the Lexa’s chin. “And you don’t eat bacon, and Clarke left for the airport this morning. I’m pretty sure I remember her kissing me goodbye like an hour ago or something, so you’re definitely making this bacon for me.”

“Speaking of Clarke,” Lexa says with another roll of her eyes before turning back to the stove, “I see you’ve taken possession of her sweatshirt again.”

Raven releases a quiet laugh as she hops up on the counter to sit. “And your socks.”

“At least your underwear is your own,” Lexa says, a small smile pulling at her lips.

“I’m like a walking representation of our relationship,” Raven says with another, louder laugh. She points to the sweatshirt. “Clarke’s the top.” Trailing down, she pulls up the sweater and pops the band on her panties. “I’m in the middle, because I flip the most.”

“Stop,” Lexa says, threateningly pointing a spatula at her girlfriend, and Raven laughs even harder.

Raven’s hand trails down lower to her shin to rub the top of one of Lexa’s tube socks. “And you’re the bottom.”

“I am not a bottom.”

“You’re 100% a bottom,” Raven tells her.

“I’m a top.”

“You’re a top literally everywhere _but_ the bedroom, babe.”

“I’m a top at all times,” Lexa says, grabbing a piece of cooled, crisp bacon and throwing it at Raven.

Raven catches it in her mouth with a laugh and crunches it loudly between her teeth. “You’re only a top when you wear the strap-on, and then it’s like you just transform. Other than that, though, you’re a bottom—a dominant bottom, for sure, but a bottom. Clarke’s the top.”

“Clarke tops from the bottom,” Lexa says, and Raven snorts before hopping off the counter to grab another piece of bacon.

“Clarke tops from the bottom, from the top, from the side. She’ll be topping over the phone from New York all weekend. Just wait.”

Lexa lets out a soft laugh and shakes her head. “Speaking of Clarke—”

“You already said that,” Raven says, leaning against the counter by the stove.

“Yes, I know. Thank you.”

“Welcome.”

Rolling her eyes again, as is her typical reaction to life 90% of the time, Lexa asks, “Did you order the cake?”

“Yup. Did it yesterday after Abby called you to let you know when the return flight would be landing.”

“Good,” Lexa says. “Thank you. We need to have everything ready when Clarke returns home.”

“It’s going to be fine, Lex.”

“It’s her twenty-fifth birthday,” Lexa says with a sigh, “and she spent her twenty-fourth birthday burying her father. I just want it to be perfect.”

A sad smile graces Raven’s lips as she nods. “Me too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**PROMPT: Clexaven telling Abby all three of them are together.**

* * *

The air grew tense and awkward around them, silent but for the scraping of forks on plates and between teeth as Clarke, Lexa, and Raven shared a dinner with Clarke’s mother. They had planned the event a few weeks in advance, the three of them deciding that it was finally time to tell Abby about their relationship. It wasn’t just Clarke and Lexa anymore. Raven had become a crucial part of their lives and their home, not only as the friend she had always been, but as a love and a lover, someone neither Clarke nor Lexa could imagine ever being without again. The dinner, however, wasn’t exactly going according to plan.

It had been decided that Clarke would spill the beans before the meal, hoping to use the food as a nice distraction and a way to level things out and keep them calm if Abby were to disapprove of the relationship. Clarke, though, had apparently let her nerves get the better of her, because here they were, well into their entrees, and not a peep had been uttered from the blonde other than, “Mom, um, could you pass me the Parmesan?”

Raven’s nerves were buzzing under her skin, Lexa looked like she was on the verge of exploding, and everything felt too heavy and too quiet and too loud and too much. Raven felt like the truth was going to shoot out of her face like a canon if Clarke didn’t get it together and spit it out already.

As subtly as she could, Raven shifted in her seat and kicked Clarke under the table. When blue eyes shot up to meet her gaze, Raven bugged out her own eyes and tilted her head toward Abby. Clarke glared before glancing to Lexa who still looked as if she hadn’t breathed in long enough that she should, by all accounts, be dead. She was holding on, though, red-faced and stiff as a board.

Clearing her throat, Raven said, “Uh, so, Dr. G, Clarke has something she wants to tell you.”

Clarke’s face promised all manner of torture and death before she quickly plastered on a smile at her mother’s expression of, “Oh? What’s that, honey?”

“Um, well, I … you see, Lexa and I–”

“We’re dating Raven,” Lexa blurted, the words rocketing out of her lips followed by a massive intake of breath and then a relieved sigh.

Everyone at the table froze, Clarke looking like a deer caught in headlights, Raven subtly trying to shrink, and Abby blinking like someone had just snapped their fingers in front of her face.

There was a brief pause before Abby smiled and reached over to pat Lexa’s arm. “I was wondering when you were going to breathe. Feel better?”

“My apologies,” Lexa said, clearing her throat and smoothing down the front of her shirt. “That certainly did not go as planned.”

“Mom?” Clarke looked at her mother, confused. “Um, do you understand what Lexa said?”

Abby turned to her. “Of course. What is difficult to understand about ‘We’re dating Raven’?”

“She meant both of us, though,” Clarke told her. “Like, the three of us are in a relationship with each other … all three of us.”

“Yes, I gathered as much,” Abby said before reaching for the dessert menu. “Anyone want dessert?”

“You’re cool with it?” Raven asked, finally chiming in. “I mean, no ‘what is this madness?’ Just pass the damned dessert? That’s it?”

Laughing, Abby shook her head. “If you three thought you were subtle, you were sorely mistaken. I’ve known for at least three months now. Why do you think I suggested the three of you moving into a smaller space? There’s no need to pay for three bedrooms when you only use one.”

A wide smile broke over Raven’s face as she leaned over and smacked Clarke’s shoulder. “I told you she’d be down!”

Lexa rolled her eyes at that and said, “If I recall, your exact words were, ‘She’s going to flip shit and come after me with her scalpel’.”

Raven’s cheeks reddened as Abby and Clarke both burst into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**PROMPT: Anything Clexaven.**

* * *

Rubbing at her tired eyes, Raven shuffles lazily into the already packed bathroom. She skirts around Lexa who is posted at the sink brushing her teeth, and sighs as her pajama pants hit the floor and she drops heavily onto the toilet next to the shower. Steam billows out from behind the navy curtain, a pleasant warmth surrounding her, and Raven closes her eyes as she sits and listens to Clarke’s gentle humming through the curtain.

“My bladder is stupid full,” she groans. “I had a dream that I pissed myself and woke up in a panic.”

Clarke’s humming breaks around raspy laughter. “Thanks for not peeing in the bed, Raven.”

“You’re welcome,” Raven says, too tired to even bother moving from the toilet despite being finished with her business. “Why did we book a flight at negative o’clock in the morning? I want to die.”

Lexa spits her toothpaste into the sink, quickly rinses out her mouth, and turns to Raven. “It was your idea.” Leaning down, she runs a hand through Raven’s messy hair and plants a kiss on the top of her head. “So no complaining.”

“Liiies,” Raven hisses as Lexa turns and heads out of the bathroom. She finally forces herself off the toilet but leaves her pants and underwear on the floor. Stripping off her shirt, she adds it to the pile and clumsily climbs into the shower with Clarke.

Raven yawns as she crowds Clarke, resting her cheek against Clarke’s wet back and wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist. “Did you hear that?” she mutters against droplet-covered skin. “The audacity. I would never.”

“Except you did,” Clarke says, laughing and turning to face Raven. She slicks her blonde hair back out of her eyes before wrapping her arms around Raven in a warm, wet embrace. “You told her to book the first nonstop flight available.”

“Yeah, but I meant the first nonstop flight available at a _reasonable_ hour.”

“Six AM _is_ reasonable to Lexa, babe.”

“Remind me why I love her,” Raven grumbles, and Clarke laughs.

“How about _I_ remind you of who has the plane tickets?” Lexa’s voice breaks through the sound of rushing water, and Raven’s lips split with a grin. “I hope I don’t _accidentally lose_ one so that only Clarke and I are able to enjoy this vacation.”

Raven shifts out of Clarke’s arms, wipes the water from her face, and peeks out from the edge of the shower curtain. Lexa stands in the open doorway of the bathroom, arms crossed over her chest, and an amused smirk tugging up one corner of her lovely mouth.

“You’re so beautiful,” Raven says, and Lexa rolls her eyes.

“We’re going to be late, you two,” she says before turning and heading out again. “Hurry up.”


	5. Chapter 5

**PROMPT: Things you said with no space between us.**

* * *

Rolling over, Lexa presses against the warm body next to her. Her arm slips over a slim waist, fingers dusting across a navel piercing, and she blinks open her tired eyes. It takes a moment to focus in the dark, but once she adjusts, she takes in the dark hair on her pillow and the familiar outline of the tattoo on Raven’s bare shoulder. She leans up just enough to glance over her and finds Clarke on the far edge of their bed, one leg sticking out from under the covers and back fully exposed.

“You switched places,” Lexa rasps, and Raven sighs and pushes back against her body until Lexa wraps more tightly around her.

“Hot,” Clarke grunts, and Lexa lets out a quiet laugh.

“Okay,” she says, lying back down and burying her face in Raven’s hair.

“You used my shampoo,” she whispers, and Raven squeezes her arm.

Her answer comes in a gentle, sleepy sigh. “Smells like you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**PROMPT: Things you said with the TV on mute.**

* * *

Clarke is curled into a ball on the couch and laughing so hard that no sound is coming out. Only the whistle sounds of her wheezing escape her as she clutches her stomach and presses her face into the leather. “Stop,” she croaks, and that only encourages her girlfriends further.

“Oh, wait, look at this dude,” Raven says, pointing at the muted television screen. “Look how stiff he is. He’s so awkward.”

It is one of their favorite games, muting the TV and filling in dialogue for the characters, and Lexa and Raven are rather incredible at it. Clarke is rarely even able to participate from the other two reducing her to gasps and tears. The longer it goes on, the more ridiculous and hilarious it becomes.

“He’s going to hit on this woman,” Lexa says, grinning. She is seated in the middle of the couch, one hand on Clarke’s hip, rubbing her absentmindedly, and the other wrapped around Raven’s foot where it rests in her lap. “Look at her face. She knows. She _knows_.” She clears her throat and fills in dialogue for the woman. “Clarice, is he looking at me? Is he looking at _me_? Oh god, no, is he coming over here? He is? Lord, I am not religious, but I will kiss a cross or eat a cracker and pretend it's the body of Christ if you rescue me from this.”

Raven snorts so hard she chokes on her popcorn but then quickly jumps back into the game as the man on-screen reaches the two women at the bar. Sitting up rigidly on the couch, Raven moves her body like she’s waddling over to someone and says, “Hello human woman person. You have nice eye and chin. Pretty. Want date?”

Clarke wheezes so hard she coughs.


	7. Chapter 7

**PROMPT: Things you said as we danced in our socks.**

* * *

“Clarke, you can’t moonwalk.” Raven laughs. “Give it up!”

“I can too!” Clarke tries the move again, sliding across the kitchen floor in her socks. She accidentally smacks into Lexa, who catches her by the waist and grins as she spins her around and sends her gliding back across the slick floor.

“It doesn’t count if you have to be in your socks to do it, Clarke,” she calls as Clarke slides back toward Raven.

Raven releases another loud laugh as Clarke then collides with her. “See! That’s what I’m saying.”

“You think you can do it better?” Clarke challenges, and Raven rolls her eyes.

“Obviously.”


	8. Chapter 8

**PROMPT: Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were.**

* * *

Clarke’s back presses to Lexa’s chest as she sits between her legs. Her fingers stroke steadily through silky hair as Raven’s head rests in her lap, and the three of them stare out over the dark ocean. The waves lap against the shore, steady and soothing, and the slight breeze rippling through the leaves of the palm trees adds another layer to the melody.

“I feel like I could fly,” Raven mutters, and Clarke grins.

She leans further back into Lexa’s embrace, her smile only growing when Lexa nuzzles her nose into Clarke’s hair. “You’ve had too many cocktails,” she says, letting out a quiet laugh.

Raven reaches up to poke her side, causing Clarke to squirm. “No, I’m just happy,” she says, and Clarke’s chest tightens. Her stomach flutters the way it always does when Raven’s walls come down, when she lets all her more vulnerable pieces slip up to the surface and shine. “I never thought I could be this happy.”

Turning just enough to see a bit behind her, Clarke shares a gentle smile with Lexa, and both of them reach around to grab onto one of Raven’s hands. Their stacked, tangled fingers are as much a comfort as the ocean’s song.


	9. Chapter 9

**PROMPT: Things you said after we fell in love, preferably between Lexa and Raven.**

* * *

The warm water is a relief as Lexa cups it in her hands and sinks her face into it. She carefully scrubs away her makeup, reveling in the comfort of the routine and of having a clean face. When arms slinks around her waist, she jolts.

“Clarke?” She drops her washcloth into the sink and blinks the water out of her eyes. When she turns around, though, she finds not Clarke but Raven, who quickly grabs onto Lexa’s shoulders and steers her to the toilet.

Lexa drops onto the closed toilet seat at Raven’s urging, and before she can ask what is going on, Raven crawls onto her lap, straddling her waist, and presses their lips together. 

The attraction had been there since the beginning, but the emotions, the connection … it has taken a while to grow into the stirring and clenching Lexa now feels in her chest. When Raven pulls back, leaving Lexa breathless, she cups Lexa’s face and whispers, “I love you.”

It’s the first time she has said it to Lexa, the first time those words have left her eyes and traveled down to her lips, been given voice, and Lexa feels them in every part of her. Her fingertips tingle as she slides her hands up Raven’s sides and then curls them into her hair, pulls her back down into another kiss.

A throat clears from behind and they slowly break apart, lingering on one another. Lexa peeks around Raven to find Clarke leaning in the open doorway, a small smile on her lips, watching them.

“Dinner will be ready soon,” she says, and Lexa can see the joy in her eyes. She knows; she’s been hoping they would find their way here for months.

“Be there in a minute,” Raven tells her, and Clarke nods before turning and heading back toward the kitchen. Once she’s gone, Raven starts to slink off Lexa’s lap, but Lexa grabs her and pulls her back.

“Raven, wait,” she says, wrapping around her again.

Raven’s thighs press against Lexa’s, and their noses brush briefly as Lexa presses in again for another kiss. It is brief, soft, tender, and Lexa thinks it is the softest they have ever touched. “I love you too,” she whispers, and she means it more than she ever dreamed she would.


	10. Chapter 10

**PROMPT: Things you said on the phone at 4 AM.**

* * *

“Clarke, it’s four in the morning,” Lexa whispers, inching away from Raven in the bed so as not to wake her. She rubs at her eyes and yawns as she presses the phone to her ear. “Is everything okay?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Did you turn on the fan in the hotel?” Lexa asks. “You know the sound always helps you sleep.”

“It’s on,” Clarke tells her. “I just … I miss you.”

Lexa smiles sleepily and presses her face into her pillow. “It’s only three more days.” Yawning again, she adds, “But I know what you mean.”

“You miss me?”

“I do.”

“Wake Raven up.”

“Clarke, no,” Lexa says. “She stayed up late watching horror movies, and it took forever for her to go to sleep. She kept talking about spiders in the popcorn or something. I don’t know.”

Clarke groans into the phone. “Just wake her up,” she whines. “I need to hear both your voices or I’ll never be able to go to sleep.”

Sighing, Lexa rolls over. “Fine.” She scoots back across the mattress and wraps her free arm around Raven. “Raven,” she murmurs, squeezing Raven’s thigh and pressing light kisses to her shoulder.

“Mm,” Raven hums, pushing her ass back against Lexa. “That feels nice.”

“Wake up, Raven,” Lexa says, kissing her again. “Clarke is on the phone.”

“Clarke?” Raven mumbles, and Lexa can hear Clarke’s soft laughter through the phone. “Time is it?”

“Too early to be on the phone,” Lexa tells her, and Clarke snorts.

“Hey!” she hears her say. “Put me on speaker phone.”

Lexa does so, and Clarke’s voice comes through loud and clear a second later. “Sorry I woke you guys up.”

“S’okay,” Raven says, rolling over so that her forehead presses to Lexa’s and they are crowded around the phone where Lexa places it on the pillow. “You okay?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“She misses us,” Lexa says, and Raven gives a sleepy smile.

“We miss you too, babe.”

“You think you can sleep now?” Lexa asks Clarke. “Since our voices are so soothing?”

“Your voices _are_ soothing, and it definitely helps.”

“Go to sleep,” Raven tells her. “We’ll call you in the morning.”

“We love you,” Lexa adds, and they hear a soft sigh from Clarke’s end.

“I love you too.”


	11. Chapter 11

**PROMPT: Things you said in the dark.**

* * *

“I’m freaking out, guys.”

“Don’t freak out, Raven.”

“It’s too late. The freak-out has already begun. I’m like a full minute deep, at least, into this freak-out.”

“The lights are just out,” Clarke says. “It’s not a big deal. Just take a breath.”

“The lights are out _during_ a thunderstorm,” Raven counters, “and it’s fucking Friday the 13th.”

Clarke throws popcorn in Raven’s direction, though she can’t quite see her. The power went out a few minutes earlier, right in the middle of a horror-movie marathon (how appropriate). She hears the sound of Raven chomping on the kernel a few seconds after she throws it.

“Thanks.”

“That wasn’t supposed to be a nice gesture,” Clarke says, laughing.

“It made me feel better, though,” Raven tells her, “for like a second, anyway. Now I’m just freaking out again.”

Clarke groans. “Seriously, stop. You’re starting to make _me_ freak out, and I was totally fine before this.”

“I can’t stop, Clarke.” Raven’s tone is comically serious. “I’m somewhere around 93-percent certain that we’re about to get murdered by a psycho hiding in our shower or something.”

“For fuck’s sake!” Clarke snaps. “Lexa, tell her to stop!”

When no reply comes, Clarke feels a lump begin to build in her throat. “Lexa?”

Clarke feels Raven’s hands fumble around on the couch before grabbing onto her arm and pulling her closer. “See?” she whispers. “They already got Lexa.”

“That’s not funny.” Clarke pinches Raven. “She probably just went to the bathroom.”

“The bathroom is where the killer is!” Raven hisses, and Clarke clamps a hand over Raven’s mouth.

“Seriously, stop!” She calls out again for Lexa. “Lexa! This is not funny. Stop fucking around!”

When Lexa pops up from the floor a second later, grabbing them both, Clarke screams like she actually _is_ being slaughtered, and Raven jumps clear off the couch and runs down the hall into the bedroom, shouting all the way.


	12. Chapter 12

**PROMPT: Things you said at the kitchen table.**

* * *

Staring at the table, Raven pops a green been into her mouth and asks, “Do you ever think about the fact that all of us have gotten off on this table at least once?”

Lexa chokes so hard on a piece of pork chop that she nearly snorts it up into her nose, and Clarke grins around her fork as she reaches over to whack her on the back. Once the pork goes down, Lexa clears her throat and glares at Raven. “Why must you _always_ bring up inappropriate topics at dinner?”

“What’s inappropriate about getting off?” Raven asks, tone light and innocent despite the guilty, shit-eating grin on her face. “I think it’s very appropriate.”

“Some people would rather not discuss things like sex and vagina during dinner,” Clarke says, and Raven’s grin only widens.

“Sometimes vagina _is_ my dinner, though, so ….”

“ _And_ I’m done,” Lexa says, still red-faced. She rises to her feet, taking her plate with her, and heads toward the living room. “I’ll eat on the couch.”

“Okay,” Raven calls after her, “but I mean, I’ve probably gotten off more on the couch than on the table!”

The groan that echoes in from the living room makes her cackle with glee.

Clarke smacks Raven’s shoulder, a smile still stretched over her lips. “Stop messing with her.”

“She’ll have to eat outside,” Raven mutters to Clarke, “because _nowhere_ in this house is sex-free.”


	13. Chapter 13

**PROMPT: The most spontaneous thing they ever did.**

* * *

 

It was late afternoon on a Friday. The sun was low in the sky, and the wind had kicked up a bit. Raven’s arm hung loosely out of the driver’s side window, her fingers dancing easily in the breeze as she drove the familiar route to the grocery store. It loomed in the near distance, but rather than turn in once they reached their destination, Raven simply kept going.

There was hardly any thought to it, just an impulse—one that made her heart stutter with thrill, jumping and causing a smile to tug at the corner of her mouth.

“Um, wha—” Clarke turned in the passenger seat, looking back at the grocery store as they passed it. She pointed, expression distraught. “That was … there it goes.” She crumpled in her seat. “Goodbye sweet promise of food. I hardly knew ye.”

In the backseat, Lexa gave a quiet laugh. “Care to enlighten us on where we’re headed, Raven? You know Clarke will become violent if you don’t feed her.”

Raven didn’t answer and instead only grinned harder. Cranking up the music, she set her eyes on the road ahead and decided then and there that she would just drive. And she did. She drove and drove and drove, stopping through a random drive-thru to feed them (and quiet Clarke’s very loudly growling stomach and whining mouth). She drove through the night, far outside the city and long past the point in which Clarke and Lexa stopped asking questions.

They reached the ocean around noon the next day, having only stopped a few times for gass, snacks, and bathroom breaks. As soon as the she shifted the car into park, Raven was out of her seat. She didn’t bother waking Clarke or Lexa, both asleep in the backseat, but they startled awake when she climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut behind her. She ran from the parking lot all the way down to the beach.

Lexa rubbed at her eyes and shook Clarke to wake her a little more. “Look,” she said, pointing out from the backseat, and they stared through the windshield together, shielding their eyes from the bright sun.

They knew Raven had never seen the ocean in person before. They watched as she ran toward the ocean, stripping off her top but for her sports bra and nearly falling over as she kicked off her shorts and shoes. The sun was high and bright and beating down, and Raven was awash in the shine, running like she was free for the first time in her life. 

Lexa and Clarke climbed out of the car and leaned against one another, watching. When Raven ran into the water and it washed up over her, they glanced to one another and smiled. 

“This is wild,” Clarke said, her voice raspy with sleep.

Lexa just nodded, staring back out toward their girlfriend, who was turning in slow circles in the water, arms out and head tilted back, absorbing the moment.

“It’s beautiful,” she said, and Clarke wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Yeah, it is,” she whispered. “She is.” She then kissed Lexa’s shoulder. “You are.”

They rubbed the sleep from their eyes and Lexa nodded toward the ocean. “Shall we?” 

Clarke just laughed and took off. “Hell yeah,” she said as she ran, stripping all the way.


	14. Chapter 14

**PROMPT: “Wait, fuck!”**

* * *

“Clarke! We’re going to be late!” Lexa glances down at her watch again. “We’re going to miss the start of the first act if we don’t hurry.”

“I’m coming! I’m coming!”

“That’s what you said five minutes ago,” Raven says from Lexa’s side, rolling her eyes. “Seriously. For once, _I’m_ ready before Clarke is. I’m always the one who makes us late.”

“True.”

Raven shoves Lexa’s shoulder. “You’re supposed to be like, ‘No, babe, you’re fine’.”

“You are fine, but you are also always late,” Lexa says, lips quirking up at one corner.

“Well, you can bite it today because I was ready the same time you were.”

Lexa’s smile grows as she says, “I will give you that.”

“Clarke, for fuck’s sake!” Raven shouts, and Clarke slides around the corner in the hall a moment later. She half-prances, half-waddles her way down the hall as she puts a shoe on and an earring in at the same time. “It’s about time.”

“Sounds familiar,” Clarke drawls. “I would know because I say the same thing to you every single time we go somewhere.”

“Some of your own medicine then,” Raven counters. “Besides, I was not the one who was late today. Let’s go.”

Lexa opens the door for her girlfriends and waits for Raven to pass followed by Clarke, who stops to smack a kiss to Lexa’s cheek as she passes. Lexa closes the door behind herself. She is sliding the key into the knob to lock it when Raven shouts, “Wait, fuck! I forgot to brush my teeth!”

Groaning, Lexa presses her forehead to the door. “Honestly, why do I put up with you two?”

Clarke snorts as Raven pushes back toward the door and wraps her arms around Lexa’s body. “Look who’s making us late now?”

Raven squeezes Lexa’s middle. “I suck so hard! I know!”


	15. Chapter 15

**PROMPT: “Not Now.”**

* * *

Raven hisses with the sharp crack of the wall against her back as Clarke pushes her clumsily through the door and slams her against the nearest surface. Her teeth sink into Raven’s bottom lip, sharp and stinging, and Raven feels the zap of pain zip straight from her lip to the pulsing heat between her legs.

“Fuck,” she groans, scratching her short nails down Clarke’s tank top before slipping under the material. She digs her hands under the waistband of Clarke’s jeans and grabs hold of her ass, soft and pliant beneath her touch, and the ache between her legs intensifies.

Clarke’s phone rings from her pocket and she groans, her mouth pressed to the tensed muscles of Raven’s neck, and Raven echoes the sound.

“Don’t answer it.” Raven frees one hand to pop open the button on Clarke’s jeans before slipping her hand back under the material and grabbing hold of Clarke’s ass again. “Not now.”

“Might be work,” Clarke mutters, licking a line up to Raven’s chin and slipping a thigh between Raven’s legs.

“I might be about to come,” Raven says. “Seriously. You want to answer the phone right now?”

“She’s right,” another voice suddenly chimes, alerting Clarke and Raven to Lexa’s presence. She is standing in the middle of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal, munching happily on her Wheaties and watching them with an amused expression. “The call can wait, Clarke. You seem to have much more important things to take care of right now.”

Clarke laughs but the sound disappears inside a gasp when Raven slides one hand around from her ass and skirts over Clarke’s slit. Her hips jerk forward, pressing her thigh more firmly between Raven’s legs. “You’re right. Fuck. It can wait.”

“Good choice.” Raven pushes off the wall and backs Clarke toward the hallway that leads to their bedroom. She glances over her shoulder as they go and sees Lexa still eating her Wheaties like they are the best thing that has ever happened to her. “You coming?”

Lexa arches a brow. “I’m eating.”

“I will be too in a minute!” Raven calls back, and Lexa snorts and rolls her eyes.

“Breakfast of champions,” she mumbles to herself with a quiet laugh as Raven and Clarke disappear into the bedroom.


End file.
